Can I See Her?
by Darknight Squire
Summary: Possible AU. A major reason why Pietro wants to return to Genosha.


Wolverine and the X-Men are the property of Marvel Entertainment and the Nicktoons network. I'm not making any money of of the use of these characters so don't sue me-I can't afford a lawyer.

This is strictly a one-shot fic. I'm not going to write any new chapters; however if anyone wants to expand on this idea, he or she has my full permission.

"Again, Pietro, you have failed me," Magneto spoke through the video screen. "You know my conditions. Until you get better results, you will remain with the Brotherhood."

"Father, I-,"

"Don't insult me by trying to explain, _boy."_ Magneto saw his son flinch at the last word; ever since he was twelve Pietro hated being called that. "What were you thinking, trying to bring a mutant that would have killed at least half the population of Genosha just by being in our proximity?" Magneto let his voice reflect his fury. Pietro was impetuous and lacked foresight. Magneto knew he possessed those traits himself when he was younger but in his son, perhaps by the nature of his powers, they seemed magnified.

Pietro did hang his head. "At least, Father," he said carefully, "can you let me see her? Let me talk to her?"

"_No." _Magneto shut off the video screen and sighed. He knew who Pietro was talking about.

He touched the intercom button to another room in his palace. "Derwin," he spoke, "I shall be eating dinner soon. Be in my dining chambers within fifteen minutes."

"At once, Excellency." Magneto smiled; most would consider Derwin's mutant powers, a heightened sense of taste and an immunity to any kind of poison rather useless. But for a head of state such as the Master of Magnetism and Ruler of Genosha, he had a very special use.*

Magneto got up from his chair and left the communications room. He cordially nodded to his staff and palace servants as he made his way through the corridors and hallways of his residence that he designed himself after becoming the ruler and master of this island.

As he came to a certain room, Magneto waved his hand. The metal door slid open. Inside was an immaculately dressed thirty-something woman talking to a six-year old blond girl seated at a desk.

The woman saw Magneto "Luna, I believe we have a visitor."

The girl turned her head; her mouth turned up in a wide smile. "Grandfather!"

The stern visage Magneto usually affected melted a little as he returned her smile. "You have been studying your lessons hard today, I hope?"

Luna nodded. Magneto looked at the tutor. Unlike most who came to Genosha she was human; but when her son and daughter were revealed to be mutants she came with them, saying she wanted no part of a society that despised her children simply for existing. "She has, Excellency. She's quite smart for a girl her age; already she reads at a fourth grade level. She's quite good with numbers too; she knows the full multiplication table and I plan to start teaching her division tomorrow."

"That's good to hear. Luna's lessons are over for today; you are dismissed." The tutor nodded and packed her teaching materials into a briefcase. As she left the room, Magneto looked bak at his granddaughter. "It's almost time for dinner; I've come to take you."

Luna put her books away and Magneto shoved her desk and chair from her with his magnetic fields. Focusing on her metal bracelets and the metal in her belt buckle, Magneto lifted Luna from the floor and floated her around to his back.

If anyone who saw them as they came to the dining hall thought Magneto looked undignified carrying his grandchild piggyback they did not say so; everyone in the palace knew how he doted on Luna. But as they approached to door to the dining hall, Luna spoke. "You've been talking to Daddy again, haven't you?"

"How do you know, child?"

"You're only that shade of red after you've been talking with him." Magneto grunted. Luna was a visual empath; she could sense people's emotions and desires by a color they appeared to her. He had been nearly fully grown when he learned he could manipulate magnetic fields. Pietro, Wanda, and Lorna were all in their early teens when their x-genes activated _Amazing,_ Magneto thought, _how much younger each generation is when their powers emerge. _Luna went on, "I miss Daddy. When will you let Daddy come back home?"

"When he has earned it, child," Magneto said assuredly. "When he has earned it.

*Here's a riddle for you readers-what do you think Magneto would use this guy for?


End file.
